1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the reading and placement of labels, markings, or other items on parcels or other items being conveyed along a conveying path and the subsequent sortation of such items.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes many different methods and apparatuses for applying labels to parcels or other items to parcels as they pass along a conveying path. However, there are always needs in the art and improvements needed thereto.